


Dance Partners

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dance Partners

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Dance  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dance Partners

~

Harry smiled seductively. Shimmying sexily, he flicked his wand at the recorder, making throbbing music emanate from the machine. With another shake of his hips, Harry shrugged his shirt off, letting it slide down his arms.

Ron was practically drooling as Harry’s clothes hit the floor.

“Like what you see?” Harry murmured, finishing his impromptu striptease.

At Ron’s nod, Harry, now naked, began crawling up the bed. Their mouths met in a deep kiss.

“That,” Ron said, breaking away, “was hot.”

“Your turn,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“To what?”

“Dance for me.”

“Can I dance _with_ you?”

“Even better.”

~


End file.
